The Snowy Aftermath
Jenna used a trick Balto showed her and created the northern lights into the skies. Kiva quickly spotted it and figured out where to go. Kiva: Ah ha! Time to follow the lights! - Balto howled and everyone heard him. The entire town, Boris, Muk, Luk and even Steele, who turns to be a big lair after all. The dogsled team finally gets back and Balto has finally earned the respect of many, including Jenna. Ratchet and the gang are also praised for their courageous deeds. Kiva then spotted Terra, signing an autograph to a fan. She then decided to talk for three questions already in mind. Terra: Nome is safe. We did it. Kiva: Totally.. Terra: Something in your mind? Kiva: Well, how does Organization XIII know that I'm the 13th spot? Terra: From what we got on Ant Island, some of them tried desperately to find new members in their place. Demyx is one of them. Kiva: So.. Am I going to be a Heartless forever? Terra: No, you won't. The light within you still grows stronger. And I already knew you can do anything to keep your light shine. Kiva: I understand, but.. Am I completely worried? Terra: Not always. Everyone knows we're together, which is a good thing. But it also means one of us is a target. I won't let you become a vessel to them.. I won't let them! Because I.. I love you, Kiva. And that alone will push the darkness back. Kiva: Gosh... - The two hugging it out and Kiva has a confession about Terra. Kiva: Hey, I have a confession. Terra: What is it, sweet pea? Kiva: I'm 22 and well.. I wanna keep making out with you, my love. - Terra puts his hand on Kiva's cheek. Terra: I understand. And I'm going to do just that. Come here, my little light... - The two kissed each other and the crowd roared with cheer. Meanwhile, Balto enters the hospital and the revived Rosie just woke up from her sickness and other kids are being cured as well. Then, he gets a chance to see Jenna once again. The gang stands with Balto for a few minutes as the crowd continues to cheer on. Kiva: I love a happy ending.. Sasha: Me too, Kiva. Trunks: Can we go back to the starship now? It's really cold out here! Alister: Sure thing, Trunks. Sora, Donald, Goofy.. Thanks for the help. Sora: No problem, guys. This adventure turned out all right. - The gang headed back to the dropship and Kiva suddenly stopped Ratchet. Kiva: Hey, Ratchet. Ratchet: Oh.. What's up? Kiva: I'm good. Clank: I believe Kiva wants to come along with us. Sora: Why bring that up? Kiva: I don't know. Terra: Guys, relax. Kiva can come along with us at our next journey, if she wants to. Kiva: I'm coming along. Terra: Good to hear that, sweetheart. Kiva: Thanks, my love. - Kiva comes onboard the dropship and the gang headed back to the starship. Category:Scenes